The World That Could Have Been
by WingsoftheTowa
Summary: There are many parallel worlds out there always running along side each other never quite touching. This is the balance. To escape one world of destruction one trio will collide and cross the parallels to save another from the same fate. Screw the balance.


Greetings! This story is being rewritten along with my other story A Deadly Game because I finally remember by password and what email I had my account under. Since it has been so long I have read through my stories and got re inspired so these two stories along with another I have been working on will be updated on a more frequent basis. So with that said I have rewritten this chapter hope you enjoy review and tell what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue me I have no money to pay any legal bills. Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

It was a dark quiet place that they had chosen to place him. A place where he could see no sky, no day or night. Thick solid bars were in his only window to the outside world. Ones that were not merciful they did not let in one ray of light. He was chained to the ground with no way to escape. He closed his eyes in defeat. How long had he been in this place? It did not matter anymore there was no hope to escape this place.

He unconsciously pulled on the thick chains placed around him. His shoulders sagged with fatigue. What else were he suppose to do. He had no more strength his wings were bound. He no longer had the means to fly. That single realization brought moisture to his eyes that weren't much different than the sky he desperately tried to reach. No longer could he see past the thick metal bars they had placed around him. That will to soar above those around him fell through his fingers like drops of water. The worst part was knowing how close he was to the outside, but it still remained just out of reach.

"Damn that 'child' for caging me in here." He cried, "When he knows what's going to happen. Their world is going to be just like ours."

"Gomen Rain-san there is no other way." A tiny faint voice echoed.

"I haven't been called Rain is years. You haven't visited me in a long time. Of course they would put you in charge of me after all this time." He chuckled in a defeated tone with a slip of a smile.

"Neh, of course. We have known each other for an eternity. If we don't keep you here how will this world survive? This is the only way to keep this world safe by keeping you here." The tiny voice chuckled back.

"Hmm." He looked to the black opening of his bars straining to see a gleam of blue. His shoulders sagged when he saw none. Turning his eyes to the corner where the tiny voice resided he gave a hollow smile.

"The safety of this world is no longer possible. Keeping me here is just a temporary solution to a dying cause…But their world still has a chance. The darkness has not spread there yet. You and that 'child' are holding on to false hope. You are not only killing this world but theirs as well. Don't they deserve to choose their own fate?" his voice growing rapidly unsteady.

"Are you saying this world has no chance to fight? That only they can survive? Why do they deserve anything better than us? Their fate has already been decided. They will have to deal with it on their own. We can't spare anyone to help them." The tiny voice that held so much resolve seemed to crack a little.

"No you're wrong. Ours was the one that was decided the moment that "child" decided to play god and mess with power he had no knowledge of. When he locked up me and the others was when I realized that hope had slipped from his grasp. The moment he trusted that monster was the point of no return... But their world still has innocents and individuals have not made the choices we have. They can thrive where we failed." A tiny smile reached across his face.

"What makes you so sure that they can fly where we have fallen?" the tiny voice cracked a little more.

"Don't you remember? Have I really been in here that long?" he sighed brushing dirty tangled locks out of his eyes, "I have seen them. Their world followed a different sequence of events then ours. Right now they are at peace. They know nothing of our war. They haven't faced the hardships we have. My sister is still alive there. Can you even imagine that world...a world that is pretty much the exact opposite of ours? Don't get me wrong it still has its own problems…but they are happy and free. They have the ability to soar among the stars and defeat any obstacle that is thrown their way. Most importantly my sister and I have not become what we are in this world and the team is still together."

The big pink eyes that went with the tiny voice widen ever so slightly, "It seems like a dream. I forgot you had visions like your sister. Are you really sure about that world? That there is no hope for our own? What if they mess up like we did? After all you did say that you and your sisters were not changed. That means that there is no means to truly protect that world. You were the reason we were able to survive as long as we did."

"You have to remember the circumstances that let up to our current state. The barrier has not been made around the demon world there. Has the war really made you have this kind of attitude? I really do miss the world before all of this back when you were more optimistic and I was a dreaming baka. When we were still a team. However no matter what I do I can't turn back time. I can however make it to their world and warn them. That if the 'child' was to let me. I do believe that we can change the outcome for their reality. I believe they can survive." Hope slowly filled his face.

The resolve that had been with tiny voiced pink eyed person fell to the ground in pieces around their feet. With that the person step out of the shadows of the corner they were in and slowly made their way to the boy no man that lay before them. Surprise ebbed on his face he had not been approached in a long time. Kneeling down to eye level they reached ever so tenderly to the man on the ground brushing fingertips through grime covered locks much like you would a child. Dropping their hands down to the rusty chains that enclose the man's wrists they examined them ever so carefully. The wrists had suffered wounds from mass amounts of struggling from some time ago that had long since healed. Tracing each scar that could be seen around the chains pink eyes became wet. How could have they made such a choice to clip such a majestic bird's wings?

Pink eyes stared at the chains as they were poison. Considering they drained the captive of their powers they weren't far off. Determination slowly reached those pink eyes reaching into the folds of their sleeves slim fingers produced a rusty old key that matched the chains. Delicate hands holding the key made their way to keyhole on the left wrist. Just before the key could reach its destination a pale chained hand stopped it. Pink eyes look at the endless blue pools of the man with surprise. Chapped lips turned in to a soft real smile that had not graced the man's features in a long time reaching slowly to cup the feminine check of the pink eyed woman.

"Are you sure about this? That 'child' is going to be very mad that you are freeing me." His voice full with concern.

"Yes we have been friends for a long time. It's time I trust your judgment… I just wish I had done it sooner. I want you to do all you can to save this other world so they can live the life we never could even dream to have." She said as she slowly unlocked the chains.

"I wished this world could also have such a fate..but the way we are right know there really is no way. I'm really sorry for the way they treated you I can only hope you can forgive me and the others for the choices we made. No one should have tried to stop you in the first place to go protect this world before that monster gets there. We just wanted to survive and using you and the others was the only option we thought we had." She spoke with guilt filled eyes.

Blue eyes look at the pink eyed woman with tear brimmed eyes, "I understand that what you thought but using me and the others wasn't the way to go. But I understand that fear is a powerful motivation. I forgave you a long time ago. You do understand what will happen once that barrier comes down. Please, come with me."

She slowly shook her head back in forth. A tired sad smile made its way on her face. The last chain fell open with a loud click. No soon the chain hit the floor the pink eyed woman had wrapped the blue eyed man in a tight hug.

"I wish I could go with you to help but I can't. My place is here to guide the souls to a safe place when time comes. After all it's going to be a big job after the barrier falls. I am the best remember I will take those souls to a place he can't reach. That monster will finish the damage to this world. After I release you I will go release the others that are left and tell them to meet you at the portal site." Pink eyes became wet again.

The blue eyed man reached tightly around the slim woman with his now free arms. He could feel his power returning to him in leaps and bounds. His face too held a sad smile and tear brimmed eyes.

"I will you promise me one thing?" he whispered as he held her a little closer as if she would fade away.

Her smile widened as she spoke, "Of course. Whatever you want."

"I want you to be careful. You're as much of a sister as my blood sister. Even if you weren't present for a while you still are a sister to me." Blue eyes finally dripped moisture on to the woman's garments.

"Alright but you have to promise to be happy after you help save this other world. You really haven't been happy in a long time. No matter what you say you deserve to be happy too." She softly stated making small circles in his back.

He nodded against her shoulder slowly after an extended period of time. Only then did she begin to remove herself from his embrace. She stood of swiftly and turned her back to him. Squaring her shoulders she twirled back around with a bright smile on her face much like one she would have worn in the old days.

"Go do your best. Make that world prepared for what is to come. Don't let them become like our world. Keep that vision of them true. Go now I'll be alright I have to go get the others. There isn't going to be much time. Once they figure out what happens." she said with cheer.

Renewed determined eyes set on her person, "I'll make sure that all of the important people in our lives stay alive and I will protect them with my life."

With that statement stood shaky on his legs still trying to get use to the power that now made its way through him. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the power flowing though his veins. The wind began to whip around him as he began to glow as soft gold color. Opening his eyes again they too glowed a bright white color. There was no difference between the irises and the pupil just solid white. A bright smile to match the pink eyed woman was on his face.

"Goodbye Botan." His voice cried without any movement of his lips.

The gold color grew brighter and as fast as it came he and the light were gone. Only when he left the room did the smile drop from her face. Pulling the loose blue strands of hair back she sighed. She had a lot of work to do still. She had to free two others before she could relax. Running to the other to cells much to the surprise of the occupants she swiftly unlocked the chains around them and told them their destination. With weary eyes and sad smiles they took off after their companion. Racing to the outside she stood among the ruins of a once proud city. She looked to the east where she knew they would open the portal. Seeing eerie purple clouds begin to surround the portals supposed location. That's when she saw the glowing gold creeping her way. On the ground and any surface it could find symbols formed in rapidly in a glowing bright gold color. Stopping short of a mile away from her location they had form a circle around the place where her friend would be departing. The wind began to pick up as a barrier formed around the symbols and shot into the sky. She could sense that her coworkers and boss had found out about what was going to happen. That was understatement. The whole world was going to know what was happening. A bitter smile graced her lips for she knew no would reach him before he left. Just as before as quickly as the sight had been caused it left.

"Goodbye Kuwabara Kazuma. May your wings let you reach your goal. Change their fate and we will finally face ours. " Botan whispered sadly as she waved even though she knew they couldn't see her.

Her eyes then turn to the sky that had a slightly green barrier covering it. Behind it held monsters hunger for blood and destruction beating on it. That thin barrier had been the only thing holding the world back from utter destruction for such a long time. Pink eyes watched as cracks began to form in the barrier. Now that Kuwabara was gone it would be mere minutes before the last of energy that Kuwabara had been providing would fade. Leaving the world to fend for itself. Taking a deep breath she summoned her oar. She knew she was going to be need tonight. Botan took one last long look at the calm environment around her.

One silent tear made it down her face as she tried to taking all the good and bad that had happen in the course of her existence. Closing her eyes as she saw the barrier faded from existence. Tightening her grip on her oar she would do her best on her side because she knew he was doing the best on his side. As the monsters began to pour into this plane of existence the screams began. Opening her eyes she began her work guiding those to the next realm of existence with a speed that had not been shown in years. After all this was the last night of this world. Tomorrow the human race would be but a distant memory.

In another time and place purple clouds swirled in the sky.


End file.
